


Ролевые модели для миссис Хайзенберг

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Drug Dealing, Gen, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейный ужин в доме Уайтов. Хэнк рассказывает много интересного для Скайлер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ролевые модели для миссис Хайзенберг

Когда Скайлер и Младший накрывают на стол, расставляют тарелки и приборы, на минуту ей кажется, что ничего не изменилось.

В это очень легко поверить: на подоконнике лежит ноутбук с файлом, где она рассчитывала семейный бюджет. И сверялась каждый раз перед поездкой в супермаркет. А в том буфете в коробках все еще хранится разный хлам, который Скайлер перепродавала на eBay. Хлам до сих пор не распакован, и Скайлер уже не помнит, что такое она тогда купила. Наверно, что-то очень ценное.

Последняя вилка занимает свое место. Младший берет костыли и сообщает:

― Мам, слушай, мне надо кое-что сделать. Ты ведь меня позовешь, да, мам?

― Тетя Мари и дядя Хэнк уже едут, ― напоминает ему Скайлер. И тут же сдается. ― Позову.

Младший уходит в свою комнату. Скайлер бросает взгляд на кухню, где Уолт дожаривает мясо: делает он это старательно, а стейки переворачивает почти как заправский повар.

Наверно, думает Скайлер, метамфетамин он варит так же старательно.

Холли спит в переноске. Сегодня она почти целый день необыкновенно спокойна ― это значит, что во время семейного ужина Холли решит проснуться. И потребует внимания.

Скайлер подходит к буфету, открывает дверцу ― и правда, хлама скопилось немало. Она выбирает наобум одну из коробок, распечатывает ее: внутри керамическая статуэтка за десять долларов. Конечно, из Китая. Конечно, статуэтка волшебная и исполняет желания, если к ней прикоснуться.

Люди вообще любят пылесборники.

В голову приходит странная мысль: надо пожелать, чтобы все стало как прежде.

То есть, строчить никому не интересные истории. Вырезать скидочные купоны из газет. Заходить в секонд-хэнд.

Никаких автомоек, никакого метамфетамина. И не надо паковать пачки стодолларовых купюр в пластиковые мешки для одежды.

Да, решает Скайлер. Пусть все станет как прежде.

В самый последний миг она отдергивает руку.

В следующую секунду в дверь звонят.

Семейный ужин проходит лучше, чем Скайлер могла бы ожидать: Хэнк и Мари опять говорят про автомойку. Скайлер не возражает. Она хорошо подготовлена, и разговор идет в нужную сторону.

Хвалят Уолта. За стейки, конечно. И за то, что он такой заботливый муж и отец.

Проходит два часа. Младший давно в своей комнате ― болтает с Луисом в скайпе. Уолт уходит за новой бутылкой вина, и за столом остаются только Скайлер, Мари и Хэнк.

― Ты теперь так много работаешь, ― говорит Мари. ― Ты уверена, что это не помешает тебе заботиться о Холли?

― Мари, ― Скайлер качает головой. ― Именно этим я и занимаюсь.

― Я просто сказала.

― Конечно, Мари.

Скайлер не нравится эта пауза: она уж как-нибудь сама придумает, как ей заботиться о дочери. Ссориться с сестрой не хочется.

― Хэнк, ― начинает она, ― Мари сказала, что вчера у тебя в гостях был Стив?

― Да, ― отвечает Хэнк. ― Заходил.

― Наверно, вы обсуждали что-то интересное?

― Конечно, ― Хэнк хмыкает. И вдруг широко улыбается. ― В основном женщин. Ты же знаешь, когда мужики собираются вместе, они обязательно говорят о сексе и о женщинах.

― Хэнк! ― возмущается Мари. ― Я думала, тебе уже не пятнадцать лет.

На это Хэнк улыбается еще шире, и Скайлер решает подыграть ему. Раззадорить. И чуть-чуть позлить Мари: та, разумеется, за столько лет привыкла к похабным шуточкам Хэнка, но до сих пор не перестает его одергивать.

У них это что-то вроде традиции, думает Скайлер. И задает вопрос:

― Неужели разговор шел о прекрасных дамах?

― Да еще каких.

― Расскажешь подробней?

― С удовольствием, ― соглашается Хэнк. ― Вот список: Энедина Арельяно Феликс, Бланка Казарес, Мария Хименез, Мирейя Морено (1). С кого начнем?

Мари снова качает головой.

― Джанис что, нашла себе место получше? ― спрашивает она. ― И ты ищешь новую секретаршу?

― Дорогая, когда я буду искать секретаршу, ты об этом узнаешь первой, ― обещает Хэнк и подмигивает Скайлер.

― Тогда я даже не хочу знать, что это за дамы, ― замечает Мари.

― А я хочу, ― говорит Скайлер. ― Давай начнем с Энедины. Интересное имя — Энедина. Никогда не слышала. Красивое имя. Наверно, она и сама красивая?

― Вполне, ― кивает Хэнк. ― В семидесятых она мечтала выиграть конкурс красоты. Правда, получилось так, что Энедина не смогла туда поехать. Но ты знаешь, я видел ее фотографии. Она и сейчас очень даже ничего.

Скайлер смеется. Мари приподнимает бровь.

― Зато по образованию Энедина экономист, ― продолжает Хэнк. ― Закончила университет. А еще у нее было шесть братьев. Рамон, Эдуардо, Бенжамин... э-э-э... Остальных я забыл. Одних убили, других арестовали. И тут нашей красавице пришлось возглавить организацию.

Наступает пауза. Скайлер ничего не понимает. А тревога уже дает о себе знать.

Мари находится первой.

― Организацию? ― спрашивает она.

― Тихуанский картель, ― объясняет Хэнк. ― Вообще наши говорят, что финансовые дела картеля она ведет уже десять лет. А начинала, естественно, с отмывания денег.

Сердце у Скайлер начинает колотиться. Ей больше не нравится эта история, и ей не хочется ничего знать об этой Энедине.

И одновременно хочется узнать больше.

― Надо же, ― произносит Скайлер.

― Вау, ― вторит ей Мари. ― А мне ты про нее не рассказывал.

― Решил сберечь на вечер, ― говорит Хэнк. ― Но это еще не всё. Есть версия, что Энедина уже давно управляет картелем. Только раньше она делала это за спиной братьев, а теперь в открытую. Знаешь, как ее называют? La Jefa. То есть босс. А еще ― La Narcomami.

La Narcomami, повторяет Скайлер про себя. Наркомама. Крестная мать.

Надо что-то сказать. Не выдать волнения. Хэнк ведь просто рассказывает забавную историю, и ничего больше. Он вообще такой, этот Хэнк. То пришлет сэлфи с места преступления, то потащит Уолта на захват метамфетаминового притона.

― Образование ей, наверно, помогло, ― замечает Скайлер.

― Еще как! ― соглашается Хэнк. ― Она там чуть ли не финансовый гений. Договаривается с конкурентами.

― Вот как, ― произносит Мари. ― Ты так говоришь, будто она просто ведет бизнес.

Просто ведет бизнес, молча повторяет Скайлер. Хэнк разводит руками.

― Работа у нас такая, ― говорит он.

Наступает пауза. Уолт всё никак не возвращается, и это начинает раздражать. Возможно, Уолт нашел бы другую тему для разговора.

Скайлер порывается встать и пойти за мужем, когда Мари произносит:

― А остальные?

― Остальные? ― хмыкает Хэнк и называет следующее имя: ― Бланка Казарес! Тоже очень симпатичная. И тоже занимает высокую должность. Только она из другого картеля — из Синалоа.

― Про Синалоа ты как-то рассказывал, ― замечает Мари.

А Скайлер вдруг понимает: вот про что разговаривают Хэнк и Мари дома. Про картели. Про наркотрафик.

Про таких, кто варит мет. И про тех, кто им помогает.

Про таких, как она и Уолт.

― Так что делает эта Бланка? ― спрашивает Мари.

― Владеет девятнадцатью компаниями, ― отвечает Хэнк. ― Отмывает деньги для картеля.

Скайлер сейчас хочет только одного: чтобы сердце не билось так яростно.

Она поворачивает голову и смотрит на Холли. Та все еще спит и иногда лишь причмокивает во сне. Интересно, думает Скайлер, у Энедины есть дети? А у Бланки?

А Мари все не унимается.

― Значит, все эти женщины отмывают деньги?

― Не обязательно, ― Хэнк смеется. ― Есть еще, например, Мария Хименез. Настоящая бой-баба. Страшная, как моя жизнь.

― Хэнк, ― Мари в очередной раз качает головой. ― Мне не нравится, когда ты так говоришь.

― Прекрасная, как моя жизнь, ― поправляется Хэнк. ― Так лучше? Нет, правда, не хотел бы я с ней встретиться. Мария у нас командир наемников. Она из картеля Лос Зетас, а это бывшие военные. Слабаков они не терпят, и Марии пришлось сделать многое, чтобы в картеле ее стали уважать. И скольких людей она для этого замочила, уже не пересчитать: и копов, и журналистов, и, само собой, конкурентов Лос Зетас.

― Впечатляет, ― говорит Мари. Таким тоном, будто сама не знает, следует ли ей ужасаться или удивляться. ― Кто там еще в списке?

Хэнк берет свой бокал за длинную ножку и выливает в рот последние капли вина.

― Есть еще Мирейя. Мирейя Морено. Они с Марией коллеги, если можно так выразиться. В смысле, она тоже из Лос Зетас. Только Мирейя отвечает за территорию ― и рулит трафиком в Монтеррее. А это, кстати, непростой район...

В это мгновение дверь на террасу распахивается — из дома выходит Уолт с бутылкой в руках.

― Извините, что так долго, ― улыбаясь, говорит Уолт. ― Представляете, вчера купил вино, поставил его на полку, а сегодня не смог найти!

― Бывает, ― смеется Хэнк. ― В следующий раз я все-таки привезу пива. Фирменного, «Шрейдерброй»!

― Отличная идея! ― поддерживает Уолт. ― Знаешь, Хэнк, а я как раз недавно читал статью о старых пивоварнях в Баварии. Оказывается, там используется совсем иная технология...

Скайлер слушает, что там прочитал Уолт. Улыбается. Смеется вместе со всеми. А когда Холли просыпается и начинает плакать, встает из-за стола, чтобы поменять пеленки.

И снова думает о той женщине. Об Энедине. А еще — о Бланке. И о Марии с Мирейей.

Проходит еще несколько часов, и, когда в Альбукерке наступает ночь, Мари с Хэнком собираются домой. Мари садится за руль: она почти ничего не пила, ей можно.

Уолт говорит, что позаботится о Холли. У Скайлер нет сил спорить.

Она подходит к буфету. Ставит рядом стул, садится и открывает дверцу.

Завтра суббота, и на автомойку Скайлер поедет только после обеда. Надо сделать кое-какие расчеты. Может быть, она все-таки придумает, как отмыть хотя бы пятую часть денег, которую недавно принес Уолт.

А сегодня ― ей кажется, что сделать это надо непременно сейчас ― она должна рассортировать пылесборники. Вазы, статуэтки, фигурки. Поэтому Скайлер сидит возле буфета и перебирает одну коробку за другой. Распаковывает и заглядывает внутрь. В последней она снова находит статуэтку, которая исполняет все желания. Любые.

Например, можно пожелать, чтобы всё стало так, как год назад.

Скайлер медлит. Она представляет, в какой колледж пойдет Младший. И в какую школу отправится Холли. Какая она будет, Холли, когда вырастет. Кем захочет стать. Что ей будет нравиться.

Нет, решает Скайлер. Я не хочу, чтобы всё было как прежде.

Она закрывает коробку.

И думает, что суббота ― отличный день, чтобы выбросить весь скопившийся дома хлам.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Энедина Арельяно Феликс, Бланка Казарес, Мария Хименез, Мирейя Морено ― все эти люди существуют в реальности.


End file.
